The Undead Strawberry
by kingvampire00
Summary: AU.Kurosaki Ichigo,the No-Life King. His master? Orihime Inoue III. The storyline is same as Bleach but changed to fit the plot. It all started with a certain bunny-loving, midget vampire hunter. Slight IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night. There was no snow, but the frost clung to the trees, making it seem as if it was made of glitter. It was silent, and the stars twinkled in the pitch black sky. Nearby was a peaceful and quiet town, its people sleeping soundly in their beds. The taverns were filled with drunken men and beautiful women dancing.

Not far away, was a person running at inhumanly speeds through the forest. He had a desperate and frightened expression on his face, like he was running away from something, if it wasn't obvious. His fangs shined in the pale moonlight. He was a vampire, which that much was apparent. He wore a simple brown shirt and trousers; it had helped him pass off as a normal human citizen, fit for society.

As he was running, suddenly, an arrow pierced through his left shoulder. Pain coursed through him as he fell to the ground, but quickly tried to get up again. Ignoring the aching, and throbbing pain in his shoulder, which made it obvious the arrow was made of silver, and possibly blessed.

"It's useless. You can't run away from me anymore, Shreiker." A dark figure said this aloud, as it landed on the ground behind the vampire, sporting a crossbow. It was apparent that the figure was a woman. She had a pleased expression on her face, her violet eyes locked onto the vampire as she corned her prey.

She was dressed in a black burnoose, a hooded robe, that covered a white blouse and brown breeches tucked into her black boots. She wore white gloves and a silver glittering rosary with a ruby center around her neck. Also two quivers packed with silver arrows strapped to her back, and a small silver dagger strapped to her hip.

"Don't be so cocky!" The vampire yelled suddenly, he turned around and threw a few leeches at her, catching her off guard, landing some on her left arm, and leg. He then whistled in a frequency that was so high, it could break glass. The leeches exploded on her as the sound was made. She dropped her crossbow as she fell onto one knee, holding her now bleeding arm.

"I hope your blood tastes good and sweet. For all this crap I went through!" Shrieker said to her triumphantly, laughing as he said it. He got up, and started to walk to her while looking down at her with bloodshot eyes. She coughed out a little blood as she looked up at him, while panting. Her ears were aching and her body was still in shock from the explosion. She was utterly paralyzed. She was tired from pursuing after him. He was a very fast runner; she could at least give that. They ran from one village to another. She counted a total of three villages they passed, during the chase.

"No… I can't be killed by this cowardly, pathetic, vampire!" She thought to herself, as he stood in front of her. Suddenly, a bullet broke the boding silence, it flew and blasted through his head, and he dropped down to the ground, landing on top of her with a large hole where his face was. She yelped at the sudden action. She pushed the body off her, and sat up instantly, as if her body wasn't harmed at all. As she sat up, she saw a young man with orange hair holding a massive black pistol, leaning it on his shoulder.

He was wearing a crimson-red collared shirt, crimson-red tie, and black pants along with a black vest that had a pocket watch in its pocket. He also sported a pair of black leather gloves that had an engraved white pentagram with some occult symbols. He looked like he came from a fancy party.

"In the name of God, all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." He paused before uttering the last part. "Amen." He walked to her, and gave her a hand to help her up. She took his hand and got up.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, while picking up her white crossbow, while he put back his gun in his holster.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Vampire hunter." He said with a smug tone while smirking at her, showing a fang. He was a vampire that hunted his own kind.

Her eyes widened as she heard what he said. "The Order of the Hunters was not going to be happy when they hear this..." She thought to herself.

"By your looks, I'd say you're a hunter. What's your name, and business here?" Ichigo asked resting his hand on his gun. He started to look her over, and noticed that she was wounded on her left arm, and leg.

She looked up at him and replied. "Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki_. _I'm here on ord..." That's all she said as she passed out from her wounds. As she passed out, all Ichigo could was sigh at the young hunter.

"They don't make hunters like they used to, now a days. They faint from such a little wound. Back in the day, you could blow an arm, or leg off; and still fight. This is just pathetic." With that he picked her up from the ground, and started to walk back.

"Master would be mad if I left a wounded person here. Even if she is a hunter." He said, walking back with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a lil while. I've had a lot of personal stuff to deal with at the moment, but I will update shortly. Also i'm starting a new story, and im looking for people who know how to rp. (role play) If anyone is interested in helping, give me a private message.

Kingvampire00 : I really need help on this story, that and its also a rp

Editor : Give us a hand, please? Im the only smart one here!

Kingvampire00 : Funny asswipe. I'm the one with all the ideas so who's smart now.

Editor: Ideas don't mean you know how to use them. :)

Kingvampire00: Fuck you.

Editor: I love you too. 3

Kingvampire00: AHHHH a homo(runs for very life D:

Editor: Homosexual, where?

Kingvampire00: (face-palms) You, you homosexual retard.

Editor: Right, right. Anyway, please help us.

Kingvampire00: Yea, what he said.

Kingvampire00,Editor: CHETOOOO, RUN FOR LIVES! (both runs for their lives)


	3. Chapter 3

hello im looking for help from a more experienced writer right now i have two crossover fanfics that have me at a complete stand still. if anyone out there can lend me some help it would be very helpful (sorry about the bad grammar)


End file.
